Bad Neighbors! (Press Start: Episode 23)
'''Bad Neighbors! '''is the twenty-third episode of Press Start. The Episode Pixel wakes up tied to a tree at Miles' house, Miles can be seen calmly sleeping inside his house Pixel: Okay.....what the actual fuck, Miles....? After struggling to get down from the tree, Pixel falls to the ground Pixel: Time for my revenge.... Pixel sneaks into Miles' house while making VERY soft creaks from the floorboards, he then goes to Miles' computer in his bedroom where he goes onto Miles' already logged-in Steam account Pixel: Now.......what's a game I've wanted for a while...? That's right.... Pixel is seen going to the "Hello Neighbor" game page and buying it, he then sends the game to himself as a gift Pixel: Hell yeah... Cut to Pixel laying down in the grass in front of a house similar to his.....but it has red shingles, instead of blue ones... Pixel: What the hell...? Pixel: Where am I? Well......I might as well ask around... Pixel knocks on the door of the house across the street, a man with a mustache, a blue checkered vest, short curly hair, and coffee brown pants opens the door, with a rough look on his face, he just stares and says nothing, then slams the door on Pixel Pixel: Hey! Pixel: Asshole! Pixel: Whatever.... Pixel is about to walk back to where he came from, but before he does, he sees the same man opening a door with a red-ish green glow coming out in his living room. Pixel: Wha- The man then quickly slams the door and looks at Pixel, Pixel just freezes in fear, after 20 seconds, which felt like forever, Pixel runs away back to the other house Pixel: What was that!?!?!?!?! I have to find out..... Later that day, Pixel grabs a shovel from the corner of the house and throws it through a window this makes his odd neighbor go to investigate it, which gives him enough time to get inside Pixel runs over to the door the glow came from, but realizes it's been boarded up, the neighbor is also about to come back in Pixel: Fuck... Pixel, as a last resort, quickly jumps into a cabinet, hoping that he won't get caught, as he peeps out, he notices that the neighbor has left Pixel: Nice. Pixel head upstairs to see if he can maybe find a hammer to take the boards off the door, but instead finds a ton of sharks frozen inside ice, it looks like they weren't supposed to be frozen Pixel: This is screwed up, man... Pixel then walks across some crates, also frozen with the water, he then reaches a room where a purple hooded figure quickly runs from him Pixel: AH! Pixel quickly covers his mouth, in fear of the hooded figure and the neighbor Pixel slowly walks to where he sees a hammer, he grabs it and heads back downstairs to open up the door, he gets one board off.......now he's got the other board off.......he's opening the door, but the neighbor grabs him before he can take a look Pixel: L-L-Let go of me.....y-you.....scumbag! Pixel tries to struggle out of the clutches of the neighbor, but it's useless, he gets thrown into a coffin in the ground it gets closed up and the neighbor starts to bury him Pixel: HELP! SOMEBODY! Pixel knocks on the coffin....but it's no use.....he's a goner...until , fifteen minutes later, the same Purple Hooded, Masked Figure he saw earlier soon dug him back up Pixel: T-thank yo- Before he can finish his sentence, he gets knocked out in one punch by this figure, cut to Pixel asleep in the chair Miles plays PC Games on Category:Episodes of Press Start Category:TV show episodes Category:Press Start Category:2017 Category:September Category:Skylanderlord3